


Gallery of Honour

by Jassanja



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape and Sir Cadogan have an encounter of a special kind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallery of Honour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest many, many years ago (and slightly edited before uploaded to the AO3)  
> Therefor the story has been "Rowlinged" by Deathly Hallows

"The office is getting too small for all these pictures"

Nela McNish, the new Headmistress of Hogwarts, looked at all the paintings of the former Headmasters at her office wall.

"What do you think, Jonathan, could we move some of this pictures to another place?"

"I don't know, Headmistress, it would look like a sacrilege to me"

"Well, we have to do something, so I thought that we could move some of these pictures to the sixth floor, and have a gallery of honour up there. Most of these honorific Headmasters have done a lot more than supervised young witches and wizards. Look at Professor Traber, three hundred years ago he investigated one of the most potent healing spells in history, or Professor Weber, she was the first witch to ever tame a phoenix, over thousand years ago. Do our students know this? Have they ever seen those paintings, of all this great witches and wizards? No, because there are very few, who will ever come up into this office. We can solve two problems. Let our students see these pictures and make place for more recent headmasters in this office."

Two weeks later the paintings who were chosen for the gallery of honour, were moved to the sixth floor, and all the interested students were lead through it by Professor McNish herself.

"Professor Nindenberg, Headmaster from 1534-1545, was the greatest wizard in his time, but he died of a heart attack when he was chosen to become Minister of Magic."

The students took a good look at the elderly Wizard on the Picture, who was waving at them. When their eyes fell on the next honourful Headmaster, the most of the children were shocked. A little Hufflepuff first year was taking some steps back when the man in the picture scowled at her. Professor McNish smiled

"Well, some of you might ask yourself, how such a forbidding person could have become a Hogwarts Headmaster, but if you paid attention to Professor Binns, you may remember the second war against the dark magician Lord Voldemort, that took place six hundred years ago. Professor Severus Snape was one of the key warriors in this war. Forty years after the defeat of Voldemort, the professor became the headmaster of this school."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the first enthusiasm for the gallery ebbed down, the former Headmasters and Headmistresses enjoyed quiet days in their golden frames.

Most of them hadn't seen anything outside the Headmaster office in centuries and were very happy to be able to stroll through the pictures in the whole castle, and meet the other picture persons.

Well, almost all of the honourable Headmasters did.

But Severus Snape had never been like everyone else. He preferred to stay in his frame and look grouchily at everyone who dared to cross through it. Only his dear old friend Albus was allowed to visit him every once in a while.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sir Cadogan had a boring life.

For many many hundred years, he and his pony stayed in their own picture, far away from any interesting other picture person, who would be interested to take a ride on his pony. And talking to his pony got a little monotone over the time.

He remembered a time long long ago, when they had allowed him to keep guard to a hidden door, and the funny passwords he had made up for the students, but this had been his biggest adventure ever. Well, there was this new Gallery on the other floor, but why should he go and disturb all those wizards, who where so intelligent and busy even in their picture life?

It needed some more months until the paths of Sir Cadogan and Headmaster Snape crossed again after all this years since the real Snape had hunted the hallways of Hogwarts.

Sir Cadogan and Headmaster Nindenberg, who loved ponies, had drunken a little too much, and "Nindi" had dared his pal "Cadi" to come in the gallery and cross some of the pictures of those boring headmasters who didn't know about fun and ponies.

Cadi fell off his pony when he first saw Snape in the gallery.

"What are you doing here? I thought this was about honourable people?" Cadi asked when he got back on his feet.

Snape just sneered.

"I don't know what's honourably about hanging on a wall, and doing nothing! But this McNish woman seems to think that the brats on this school need to learn more about the school without reading "Hogwarts: A History". Wasted time, if you ask me, the students are still as dull as in my time, but since I have more than enough time, it makes no difference if I hang in the headmasters' office or if I hang in this so called gallery".

Of course Cadi could not understand that someone would care about time when one was a picture, but he had learned long ago that Snape was a man of great words, and that it was likely not to understand him, so he went off to search Nindi and his pony in one of the other pictures, but not without kissing Snape first to give him something to think about in all that spare time. And he took into his mind not to cross the portrait of the fuming professor in the next weeks.


End file.
